Adieu, petite fleur mauve de Provence
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: OS RON/HERMIONE très original, je sais Missing moment quand Harry laisse les deux autres pour aller trouver Slughorn. Fic sans la moindre prétention.


Reprise d'un passage du tome 6, écrit par la **fée**...C'était l'une de mes premières fics, écrite il y a quelques années (après la sortie du T6 en fait), donc, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit de très grande qualité...

* * *

**Adieu, petite fleur mauve de Provence**

Harry ne sais jamais ce qui se passe quand il est pas là...mais je parle pas que de ça...j'évoque aussi la Provence!J'adore la Provence..d'abord, il y a la montagne, puis, dans le chalet où j'allais, il y avait des scorpions, des vipères, des chauves-souris, et aussi...euh...c'est peut-être pas si chouette, ça...mais les champs de LAVANDE, c'est pas beau?

Bon, ok,j'arrête mon blabla inutile qui vous dérange plus qu'autre chose, avant qu'il me prenne l'idée de causer de petite gazelle qui galope gracieusement dans la savane sous le soleil rouge de midi...

Ron et Hermione (accompagnés d'un Harry sous cape) arrivent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ils tombent nez-à-nez avec une petite fleur provençale, j'ai nommé Lavande. Elle ouvre des yeux immenses, elle les regarde l'un après l'autre, puis elle met sa bouche en "o", et d'ailleurs, elle le dit: "Ho!"

Et ensuite, un couinement que je traduirais par:

-Ron-Ron!

Et là, Hermione ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle prend la même voix haut-perchée:

-Lav-Lav!

-Salut, Lavande, dit Ron sur un ton monocorde, les yeux mi-clos, un peu comme les personnages de manga quand on les soule.

-Ron-Ron!

-Bien vu, tu m'as reconnu!

-Mais on dit "Ron" une seule fois, en principe, dit Hermione qui semble avoir oublié la notion de pitié et est prête à briser le pauvre petit cœur de Fleur Mauve de Provence.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux?

-Tous les d...

Ils regardent machinalement sur le côté et se rappellent que l'homme sans ombre ne compte pas (ici,"homme sans ombre" signifie "binoclard balafré bourré de felix felicis et caché sous la cape de son pôpa") d'ailleurs, il s'était déjà probablement barré, le Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? répète Lavande.

-On parlait, dit Ron.

-De quoi?

-De petites gazelles qui galopent gracieusement dans la savane sous le soleil rouge de midi...

-Ça m'étonnerait!s'exclame Lavande, prouvant à tous qu'en fin de compte, elle n'est pas si bête que ça!

-D'accord, semble capituler Ron, en fait, on parlait de gros ours polaires parcourant la banquise d'une démarche pataude sous la lune éternelle de l'Arctique...

-La nuit dure six mois là-bas, complète Hermione, j'étais en train de signaler à Ron qu'à cette période, les ours ne parcourent pas la banquise d'une démarche pataude, ils dorment!

-Ah, ben, j'avais oublié que ça hibernait, les nounours!dit Ron

-Vous vous foutez de moi!

-Bien vu, dit Hermione, mais alors, la légende était donc vraie: il y a bien un cerveau dans cette petite tête peinturlurée!

-J'aimerais bien te foutre une baffe, Granger, mais t'as de la chance, je viens de refaire ma manucure et j'ai pas envie de l'abîmer sur ta gueule mal coiffée!

-Moi, je suis tout à fait disposée à te crêper le chignon, tu sais..., dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Ron-Ron! Comment peux-tu préférer cette...cette...mais enfin, elle n'a même pas de doudous!

-Et tu crois que c'est ce que je regarde chez une fille?

Et en son fort intérieur, il pense: "Ok,j 'ai reluqué le décolleté de Rosmerta plus d'une fois, mais c'était juste hormonal...oui, oui, hormonal!"

-Ah, Lavande..., dit Hermione d'un air consterné, ...crois-tu vraiment que tu vas arriver à quelque chose en ayant un tour de poitrine qui fait deux fois ton QI? Allons,retourne jouer avec tes petits poneys!

-Je te hais! Et toi aussi, Ron-R...Ronald!

-Youpie, j'ai à nouveau un nom complet!

-Tout est fini entre nous! J'avais mis un brillant à lèvre avec un goût de framboise rien que pour toi, mais t'y auras pas droit, na! Maintenant excusez-moi, je vais consulter Firenze pour qu'il me dise si mon prochain copain en vaudra vraiment la peine!

-C'est bien ce que je disais, lança Hermione,va jouer aux petits poneys!

Et Fleur Provençale s'en alla en chialant comme une madeleine.

Ron poussa un long soupir,le genre de soupir qu'on pousse en entrant dans un bon bain chaud quand on a soulagement!

-Alors, comment tu te sens?

-Très bien...Hermignonne?

-Oui...oh,ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelée comme ça!

-Je voulais savoir si ça te dirais d'aller dans les cuisines, on pourrait essayer de convaincre les Elfes de se rebeller...

-Je parie que tu as encore faim, mais je suis partante...

Et ils s'en allèrent vers les cuisines, sourire aux lèvres, en chemin, ils se heurtent à un autre couple:

-Mais enfin, Dean, je suis une grande fille, je peux monter cette marche toute seule!

-Et si tu te foules le pied!

-J'en ai marre!

-De quoi?

-Que tu me traites comme une petite chose fragile!

-Mais..mais...

-Et et puis zut! Tu me soules! Au revoir!

Et en trois seconde, Dean et Ginny avaient cassé, record de vitesse battu...

-Bof, dit Ron, j'ai laissé tomber Lavande et c'était plus rigolo...

-Je t'ai aidé, tu te rappelles? lui signale Hermignonne.

Une fois aux cuisines, devant une montagne de biscuits auxquels Hermy n'ose pas touche, Ron dit:

-Faut que je t'avoue un truc: Lavande, c'était pour te rendre jalouse! Et aussi parce que Ginny m'énervait à dire que j'avais embrassé personne!Je l'adore mais parfois, c'est la reine des pestes! T'as de la chance d'être fille unique, toi! Et puis d'abord,les mecs qu'elle a embrassés jusqu'ici, c'est rien que des cons qui la méritent pas! Moi, j'attends la bonne personne...enfin, j'attendais...j'ai fais une bêtise avec Lavande, c'est Ginny qui m'a poussé à le faire, elle est maléfique, et puis elle m'embête tout le temps et...

Mais Hermione n'en avait rien à foutre de l'influence maléfique ou non de Ginny, elle n'avait entendu que la première phrase, celle où il avait avouer avoir voulu la rendre était devenue toute rouge, et heureusement pour elle, elle avait assez de cheveux pour qu'ils la cachent quand elle baisse la tête...

-Tu voulais que je l'envie...ben ça a marché! Je suis désolée pour les oiseaux que je t'ai envoyés...

-Pas grave,moi je suis désolé pour ça que j'ai dit au bal de Noël en quatrième...moi aussi j'étais jaloux...de Viktor.

-Jaloux...on est tous les deux pareils...jaloux comme des poux...verts de jalousie!

-Verts...pourtant c'est une couleur qui nous va mal,on est des Gryffondors!

-C'est pour ça qu'on devrait arrêter d'être si envieux l'un envers l'autre!

-D'accord...Y'a juste Ginny qui aime bien le vert...

-Elle aime surtout les yeux verts...

-Comme les crapauds frais du matin!

Rires.

Ensuite, je vous laisse imaginer la belle déclaration (quoi que je sais pas si il y a besoin!) et je terminerais par dire qu'ils se sont payer une bonne dose de scènes classées X...non, non, je plaisante (vous êtes déçus, je sais), non...

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!

Les Weasley ont toujours beaucoup d'enfants!

Fin

* * *

Une petite review? Oui? Non?


End file.
